La maldición de Athena
by naliaseleniti
Summary: Poco a nada podía hacer Athena para recuperar a Seiya... y además luchar contra sus propios sentimientos...
1. La maldición de Athena I

_Advertencia:__ es mi primera historia sobre Saint Seiya y seguro que tiene un montón de fallos, en cuanto a la trama, personajes, nombres y demás. Pero se trata de un regalo para mi amiga __**Sumi (L´Fleur Noir**__) que se lo merece, porque además de haber ganado su premio es una gran escritora y quiero obsequiarle con este pequeño fic._

_Así que espero que al menos ella lo disfrute, porque lo he hecho con buena intención (y los demás no seáis muy duros conmigo!) No es muy original, pero espero que sirva para pasar un rato._

_Ahí lo dejo…_

* * *

_La maldición de Athena_

_Maldición._

_Soy una Diosa. Ni siquiera me podría dar el gusto de maldecir…_

_Me veo inmersa en un torbellino de abrumadoras sensaciones que no son nuevas para mí. Quizá si lo fueran, podría darme el lujo de ignorarlas. Como hice la primera vez que las sentí. La primera vez que noté la mirada de ese maldito (de nuevo me hallo maldiciendo) caballero de bronce… Una mirada que me retaba. Ni siquiera se trataba de amor, ni respeto… Su mirada solo expresaba desafío, prepotencia… Porque él ya me conocía de mucho antes…y sé que nuestra relación—si es que lo nuestro puede llamarse así—no empezó nada bien. Al menos cuando ambos éramos unos niños._

_Con el tiempo él aprendió a respetarme, a apreciarme—tal vez—, a defenderme. Porque él se convirtió en mi más leal protector. Yo me sentía a salvo cuando lo tenía cerca… Y debo ser sincera con mis propios pensamientos, al afirmar que no se trataba solo de seguridad o un leve aprecio lo que yo sentía por él… _

_¡Madición!—ya van tres—Cómo describir la electricidad que recorría mi cuerpo de humana cuando lo tenía cerca, arrodillado ante mí. Podría haber decenas de caballeros a mis pies, pero yo solo le veía—le sentía—a él. _

_ El ridículo hormigueo que notaba en mi estómago solo me recordaba lo estúpida que podía llegar a ser. Y me perdía en sus ojos y en sus palabras, cuando me hablaba, casi siempre sobre algún nuevo enemigo o una nueva batalla… Y yo le correspondía de igual forma, mostrándome fría, casi estática, asquerosamente irracional. _

_ Qué decir de los pocos momentos distendidos que pudimos compartir… Pequeños momentos de diversión inocente, solos o en compañía, pero que llenaron mi imaginación de las más bellas—e imposibles—historias acerca de ambos. Aquellos momentos se convirtieron en mi vía de escape, en el baúl donde podía esconder mis más bajos deseos… _

_ Y digo bajos, porque sé que no es propio de una diosa desear a un humano… Menos aún a su propio caballero protector… Pero yo no podía evitar pensar en él, soñar con sus ojos y con su cuerpo, con sus manos recorriendo mi espalda… con sus besos que jamás llegarían a mis labios…_

_ Ya creía todo esto olvidado… A estas alturas, soy una mujer—y diosa—adulta, casi tengo treinta años, y si he pasado mi adolescencia y juventud controlándome… ¿por qué no podría seguir haciéndolo ahora? _

_ La razón en sencilla… Toda—podría decir parte, pero debo ser sincera—la llama que creía apagada, se ha avivado esta tarde… Haber sentido de nuevo el roce de su piel, sus manos sosteniendo mi cuerpo, sus fuertes brazos rodeándome… Eso ha sido lo más increíble y excitante que me ha ocurrido en los últimos años._

_ Mi condición de diosa no me permite llevar otro tipo de vida… Y me parece tan patético—creo que esa es la palabra exacta—haberme sentido tan viva, tan ilusionada, tan mágicamente confortada… con un simple gesto de preocupación por su parte…_

_ Sé que si no hubiera sido él, habría sido cualquier otro. Yo estaba hablándoles a todos mis caballeros, que me miraban expectantes y atentos, cuando de pronto sentí aquella debilidad—probablemente procedente de mi brazalate—y estuve a punto de desmayarme… Pero su rápido movimiento me salvó de caer al suelo… _

_ ¡Y de qué manera! Cómo pude sentir su hombría, su fortaleza, su preocupación por mí… ¿Por mí…? ¿Por Saori? Probablemente no… tan solo era preocupación por su diosa…_

_ ¡Maldición!—de nuevo—¿Cómo puedo ser tan tonta aún representando una deidad, y alimentar estas absurdas esperanzas?_

_ Hacía ya muchos años que había cerrado ese baúl…_

_ ¡Maldito Seiya!_

-¡Athena!—exclamó de pronto una voz, irrumpiendo los pensamientos de la deidad.

Ella estaba sentada en un banco dentro del santuario, simulando que rezaba por sus caballeros. Se vio terriblemente sobresaltada.

Giró la cabeza y se encontró frente a su pequeño Koga. Ella hubiera sonreído al verlo, debido al cariño que le tenía, pero el muchacho venía muy sofocado, y parecía realmente preocupado.

-¿Qué sucede?—le preguntó Saori.

-Es Seiya—dijo Koga entre balbuceos. No parecía el chico decidido de siempre. Saori lo miró con los ojos muy abiertos, asustada—Ha desaparecido.

-¿Cómo que ha desaparecido?—inquirió Saori, sin comprender.

-Nos estábamos organizando para salir a buscar a los palasianos, cuando hemos recibido un mensaje de uno de ellos—explicó Koga—Nos ha dicho que tenían a Seiya… y que jamás podríamos saber dónde estaba…

-¿Cómo dices?—exclamó Saori, poniéndose en pie—¿Pero eso puede ser cierto?

-No lo sé—musitó Koga—Pero nos ha dicho que te lo comuniquemos y que te demos esta carta…

Koga le mostró un sobre blanco a la diosa, y ella alargó la mano, dudando en cómo debía comportarse… Le temblaban las mandíbulas, pero debía contenerse.

-¿No habéis matado al palasiano?—preguntó Saori—¿Qué habéis hecho con él?

-Lo tienen retenido, tranquila—dijo Koga.

Saori tomó el sobre y lo abrió con demasiada presura.

Koga observó cómo las facciones de la diosa se endurecían conforme leía el mensaje.

Él ya lo había leído… Aunque sabía que no debería haberlo hecho.

Porque le dolía. Le dolía el contenido de la carta.

Mas todavía que la desaparición de Seiya, uno de los caballeros más poderosos y fuertes.

Saori suspiró como una… mujer asustada. A Koga le estremeció aquel suspiro… Hubiera querido llorar.

-Es un mensaje de la diosa Pallas—le comunicó Athena—Dice que no va a parar hasta robarme todo lo que aprecio… o amo.

Koga agachó la cabeza. No quería que Saori descubriera que tenía los ojos llenos de lágrimas.

Y también prefería fingir que no había visto aquellas lágrimas furtivas… asomando en los ojos de una diosa.


	2. La maldición de Athena II

La maldición de Athena II

Seiya estaba acostumbrado a soportar el sufrimiento como un héroe, como lo que era. Sabía que debía ser fuerte y luchar contra todo lo que se le pusiera por delante.

Como un guerrero. Como un caballero.

Como siempre había hecho.

A lo largo de su vida, había luchado por todos, por la humanidad, por sus amigos, por su hermana… y en especial… por _ella_. Quizá era el único que no solo luchaba por la diosa Athena, sino que luchaba por Saori…

Sin embargo, en esa ocasión, no comprendía por qué o por quién estaba tratando de aguantar esa horrible opresión en sus muñecas y en sus tobillos… Notaba que la sangre de sus extremidades, se le estaba coagulando lentamente, causándole el más doloroso de los sufrimientos.

Además, cada media hora, aparecía un verdugo que le golpeaba con fuerza varios latigazos en el abdomen y en las piernas…

Y él no podía hacer nada por evitarlo… Estaba colgado de brazos y piernas en una pared de puntiagudos cristales que se le clavaban en su espalda desnuda. Notaba cómo la sangre recorría su cuerpo…

Y lo peor de todo era ese terrible sentimiento de desesperanza, esa sensación de que su cosmos le estaba abandonando… Especialmente porque no creía que nadie pudiera ayudarle.

Ni siquiera sabía qué hacía allí ni cómo había llegado. Tan solo recordaba que se había echado a dormir esa noche, en su cama, como de costumbre, y de pronto había aparecido en ese horrible lugar de pesadilla….

No aguantaba más. Sabía que era su fin.

Al mediodía, una pequeña figura, vestida con una capa negra, se acercó a él.

Al menos no llevaba un látigo ni un arma…

-¿Cómo estás, Seiya?—le preguntó la figura, con una vocecilla infantil. Tenía que ser una chica. Seiya gruñó; era incapaz de articular palabra—¿Te duele? ¿Te encuentras desamparado? –sonaba muy cínica—¡No sabes cómo lo siento!—le hizo una reverencia a Seiya, quien fue capaz de bajar un poco la mirada para tratar de descubrir de quién se trataba. A juzgar por su apariencia física, parecía un ser insignificante—Mis disculpas, pero creo que… debo matarte.

-Seiya se retorció en su opresión, aunque lo único que consiguió fue que sus ataduras le oprimieran todavía más las articulaciones. La personita que tenía frente a él se rió estrepitosamente, como si se tratase de un chiste.

-Lo siento, querido Seiya, pero debo acabar contigo—dijo ella. Seiya vio que se trataba de una niña; mostraba parte del cabello rubio—Voy a destruir todo lo que le importe a esa… a esa… diosa venida a humana… Y lo que más le importa en el mundo eres… tú.

Seiya sintió un cúmulo de sentimientos…

Percibía su fin, mientras veía cómo esa figurilla se acercaba a él, para matarlo… Pero por otro lado, empezaba a entender algo… ¿A qué se refería esa chiquilla cuando nombró "esa diosa venida a humana"? ¿Acaso se refería a … Athena? ¿Y él era la persona que más le importaba?

No podía ser, no podía creerlo…

Aunque no encontraba otra explicación…

Estaba a punto de morir de la forma más humillante que podía imaginar, colgado de una pared, y en manos de una niña…

_Ésa tiene que ser Pallas… Pallas… Como dijo Saori… Pallas quiere destruirla a ella… y … ¿a mí?_

Seiya notó un hormigueo en el estómago, algo que no sentía desde que era un tonto adolescente alimentando un amor prohibido… Un hormigueo tan humano como cierto, que había tratado de ocultar durante años, y que finalmente creía enterrado.

Debía reconocerse a sí mismo que cada vez que Athena se dirigía a sus caballeros, especialmente a él, y le clavaba esos hermosos ojos, él sentía una debilidad a la que no podía enfrentarse… Pero se había acostumbrado a ignorarlo. Su cometido en la vida era luchar, luchar por ella, por su Saori.

Auque todos los demás, incluso ella, creyeran que luchaba por Athena…

Y precisamente el día anterior, cuando la recogió en sus brazos al desfallecerse, se sintió el hombre—el caballero—más feliz del mundo.

Tener en sus brazos el delicado cuerpo de la diosa le hizo sentir como un verdadero hombre, notar de nuevo su piel… su respiración… sus ojos clavados en los suyos propios… Percibió una súplica, un deseo… ¿Había algo entre ellos? ¿Electricidad, tal vez? No, seguro que alucinaba…

Fueron cuatro segundos de la más absoluta felicidad.

Después de eso, se volvió a sentir el ser más infeliz del planeta.

Pero según lo que la supuesta Pallas estaba insinuando… él le importaba mucho a Athena… ¿Cómo caballero… o cómo hombre?

No podía morir sin averiguarlo…

Palas estaba a punto de clavarle un cuchillo en el corazón…

_¡No quiero morir!_

Seiya lanzó un enorme alarido, y tensionó con tanta fuerza sus músculos que logró romper las cuerdas que le oprimían.

-¡No quiero morir!—chilló, con gran decisión, a lo que Palas salió despedida hacia atrás. La fuerza que irradiaba Seiya era la más poderosa y potente que jamás había percibido—¡Y no lo haré!

Saltó al suelo y se plantó frente a la pequeña Pallas, quien se encontraba atónita.

-¿Cómo… cómo es posible que… te hayas recuperado…?—balbuceó ella.

Seiya sonrió de medio lado. Todavía se encontraba terriblemente dolorido, pero recordar el amor de Saori, y la posibilidad de ser correspondido… le confirió tanta fuerza como para poder liberarse y seguir luchando…

Llegaría al meollo de la cuestión… Ya era un hombre adulto, debía enfrentarse a sus propios fantasmas…

-¡Rápido, venid todos!—gritó Pallas, solicitando la ayuda de su ejército, quienes acudieron de inmediato—¡Hay que acabar con Seiya… ahora mismo!

Seiya suspiró angustiado… Se encontraba demasiado débil como para enfrentar a todo un ejército de palasianos…

-¡Tendréis que enfretaros a todos nosotros!—gritó alguien, un muchacho decidido, unos metros más atrás.

Seiya elevó la cabeza, y enseguida vislumbró la figura de Koga y el resto de los caballeros de Athena…

Quizá todavía había esperanza…

-¡He podido percibir tu cosmos sin problema, Seiya!—exclamó Yuna, sonriendo—¡Eso significa que estás listo para luchar!

-Por supuesto—aseguró él, solemnemente. Pallas sintió miedo.

-¡Lucharemos todos!—añadió una nueva voz, que a Seiya se le hizo increíblemente conocida—Especialmente, tú y yo—por supuesto se trataba de _ella_…Seiya jamás la había visto hablar con tanta determinación. Saori señaló a Pallas con el dedo, de forma amenazadora—Esta vez has llegado demasiado lejos…

* * *

_Muchas gracias a todos por vuestros comentarios de apoyo! Me alegra que os haya gustado! Sé que la historia no es muy original ni profunda, pero terminaré de escribirlo. Será un capítulo más._

_Muchas gracias a Sumi, Susy Saori-Luna, PegasoSeiya y "guest" jejeje… espero que os haya gustado la continuación, veremos qué ocurre con este ejército de caballeros, incluida Athena!_


	3. La maldición de Athena III

_Advertencia: sé que la trama está completamente inventada por mí, así que ya de antemano me disculpo. La próxima vez que escriba sobre SS (si es que alguna vez me decido a hacerlo de nuevo) prometo estar más documentada y por supuesto haber visto la saga completa y recientemente. Aún así espero que paséis un buen rato. (Y lo siento por Pallas, a la que aquí pongo como la mala malísima, lo necesitaba hacer así para mi trama). Saludos a todos!_

* * *

La maldición de Athena III

La batalla que siguió a continuación fue devastadora. Los caballeros de Athena contra los palasianos, luchando a vida o muerte. Todos sabían que debían proteger a sus respectivas diosas, y más aún cuando, por vez primera, ellas también estaban peleando con sus propias manos.

Seiya había recuperado gran parte de su fortaleza, aunque todavía se encontraba ligeramente debilitado por los maltratos sufridos durante las últimas horas. Sin embargo, comprobar como su idolatrada Saori estaba inmersa en aquella batalla, le confería fuerzas y valor para enfrentarse a cualquier adversario.

Los palasianos luchaban con una fuerza atroz, pero finalmente los Caballeros de Athena lograron sacarles ventaja. Seiya miró de soslayo hacia su derecha y comprobó como varios palasianos yacían en el suelo, inconscientes y cubiertos de sangre.

Cuando quisieron darse cuenta y regresaron a la realidad, Seiya y el resto de sus compañeros se percataron de que ya habían terminado con todo el ejército palasiano…

Excepto con la propia Pallas.

Athena era quien se estaba enfrentado a ella, en una batalla física, que Seiya no dudó en intervenir. No podía permitir que su diosa manchase sus manos con sangre… ¡Le dolía tanto verla así!

Así que corrió hasta ambas deidades y se colocó entre medio.

-¿Seiya qué haces?—le preguntó Athena, temiendo por la vida del hombre.

-Protegerte, como siempre—dijo él, enfrentando a Pallas.

Ésta se rió entre dientes y emitió una fuerte y potente patada que tumbó al todavía debilitado caballero en el suelo. Athena se acercó rápidamente a él, pero Pallas llegó antes y sacó de nuevo el cuchillo que estuvo a punto de clavarle anteriormente.

Cuando estaba a punto de clavárselo en el pecho a Seiya, Athena se colocó entre medio, recibiendo el gran impacto en el hombro.

-¡No, Saori!—exclamó Seiya, poniéndose en pie y asistiendo a su diosa.

Entretanto, Koga llegó hasta ellos y le propinó un fuerte golpe a Pallas, quien distraída ante la absurda escena que acababa de presenciar, no había podido evitar el ataque.

-¡Muere de una vez!—le gritó Koga. No podía creer que ese cuchillo hubiera terminado clavándose en la suave piel de Saori, la persona que más le había cuidado durante tanto tiempo—¡Muere y desaparece para siempre!

Pallas yacía en el suelo muy debilitada, pero aún pudo mirar a Athena con cierta envidia.

-Tú siempre tienes a tus caballeros que te defienden con su vida—dijo entre dientes—Maldita seas…

-¡Maldita seas tú!—le gritó Koga.

Seiya apareció al lado del muchacho y juntos se dirigieron a emitir un ataque único y común.

_Por Athena… por Saori…_

Unieron sus cosmos en un sentimiento común hasta formar una esencia energética tan poderosa que incidió directamente sobre la pequeña Pallas. Ésta no podía ni levantarse del suelo…

Notaba como su cosmos se iba debilitando…

-Por el poder del amor—susurró Koga—Algo que tú jamás comprenderás…

Seiya escuchó la frase del muchacho y asintió con la cabeza. En cualquier otra ocasión lo habría negado, o se habría ruborizado, pero esta vez no… Saori yacía unos metros atrás, herida de muerte, y debía darlo todo por ella.

Era ahora o nunca.

Koga y Seiya mantuvieron en un nivel muy alto su concentración hasta lograr que el cosmos de Pallas quedase en nada…

-Estoy dejando de percibir su cosmos—les animó Yuna, quien se había acercado para atender a Saori. El resto de los Caballeros observaban expectantes, listos para atacar si era necesario—¡Vamos, chicos, acabad con ella de una vez!

Y eso hicieron. En pocos segundos más, Pallas quedó tan triste, desolada, abandonada y debilitada que ella misma se desmaterializó …. Antes de desaparecer, miró a Athena con la más insana de las envidias. Aún a punto de abandonar este mundo, Athena tenía personas que la apoyaban y la protegían.

Una vez Pallas dejó de ser un problema, Seiya corrió hasta Saori, y la retuvo entre sus brazos. Yuna regresó junto a los demás Caballeros, y Koga se quedó estático, observando la estampa sin atreverse a dar un paso.

Seiya no podía creer que Saori estuviera en ese estado… Apenas podía abrir los ojos, pero se aferraba a la vida, con la misma fuerza con la que sintió su agarre sobre su brazo.

-Una vez fuiste tú… ahora soy yo—musitó Saori, casi sin fuerzas—Pero tenía que hacerlo…

-No debiste… yo soy tu caballero, tengo que protegerte—señaló Seiya, al borde de las lágrimas—¡Y no lo he hecho!

-Me has protegido muchas veces—dijo Saori, tragando saliva con dificultad. Seiya la sujetó entre sus brazos y le acarició el cabello—Y ahora me ha tocado a mí… Si Pallas ha querido hacerte daño ha sido por mi culpa…

-No, claro que no ha sido tu culpa—replicó Seiya, ofuscado—La culpa es de Pallas, que quería destruir la humanidad, como todos esos horribles dioses a los que nos hemos enfrentado durante todos estos años…. Y tú siempre has defendido a la humanidad…

Saori negó con la cabeza. Ya era hora de decir la verdad.

-Pallas solo me quería a mí—insistió ella—Solo a mí. Quería destruirme a mí y todo lo que me hace feliz…

-¡No!—la interrumpió Seiya. No quería seguir escuchando. Saori sacó fuerzas para levantar una mano y acercarla a la mejilla de su caballero, rozándola levemente—No… por favor…

-Y tú, Seiya, eras… eres… una de las cosas que más me importa en el mundo—terminó diciendo Saori, con más valentía de la que nunca pensó tener. Estaba harta de fingir. Incluso mintiéndose a sí misma, Pallas había descubierto sus absurdos sentimientos. Era inútil seguir ocultando la realidad—O tal vez… la más importante…

Seiya recibió aquella noticia con gran confusión.

-No… Saori… no digas eso—musitó él, avergonzado y halagado al mismo tiempo—No quiero pensar que…

Saori movió la mano con dificultad y acarició la mejilla de su fiel caballero, al que tanto apreciaba y amaba… Sentía como la vida se alejaba de ella sin poder hacer nada por evitarlo, y se debía a sí misma una oportunidad.

-Seiya… Athena se va—dijo con dificultad. Seiya negó con la cabeza con obstinación—Pero habrá otra… y otra… así a lo largo de los años…

-No quiero otras Athenas, te quiero a ti—soltó Seiya, sin pensarlo mucho. Eso había sonado como una declaración, aunque no había sido su intención. Pero no le importaba—Quiero a Saori… Me da igual todas las Athenas que puedan reencarnarse una y otra vez como tú dices… Tú no estarás… Tú eres Saori, la mujer que…

Saori cerró los ojos y emitió un profundo suspiro. La sangre no dejaba de brotar.

Seiya la tomó en brazos y caminó con decisión.

-Eres la mujer que amo y ya no puedes escucharme—dijo él, entre lágrimas—Vamos… vamos a un hospital y … allí te recuperarás… ya lo verás…

-Pero yo no quiero seguir viviendo sin ti—replicó Saori, sonriendo levemente. Seiya suspiró atónito… Él pensaba que ella estaba inconsciente—Prefiero morir con el recuerdo de tu amor que vivir sin él…

Seiya seguía llorando. Estaba vez de emoción. ¿Saori le amaba? No podía creerlo… ¡Ahora por fin lo sabía! Pero no podía disfrutar del momento porque su vida estaba en grave peligro…

El cosmos de Saori… apenas podía percibirse…

* * *

_Muchas gracias a todos por vuestros comentarios de ánimo! _

_**Saori-luna**__: gracias por lo halagos, de verdad que en este fandom creo que no los merezco…_

_**Guest**__: seee ya sé que hay cosas que no concuerdan en absoluto, pero digamos que esto es casi un UA porque no sé si he atinado una… bueno, yo al menos lo intento y espero que hayáis pasado un buen rato_

_**Suki90:**__ gracias, como siempre tu apoyo es importante. Espero que este capitulo no te haya hecho querer asesinarme… jajajaj_

_**Seipegasus**__: muchas gracias por tus cometarios de ánimo! No puedo continuar escribiendo porque me doy cuenta que no tengo ni idea y uso más mi imaginación que otra cosa… pero espero haberos hecho pasar un buen rato. _

_**Alex:**__ gracias! He actualizado lo más rápido que mis obligaciones me han permitido…_

_**Pegaso Seiya**__: gracias! Espero que te haya gustado este capitulo, aunque como ves he hecho sufrir a SEiya de nuevo, qué voy a hacer, es un anime con mucho sufrimiento jeejej_

_**Sumi**__: bueno ya ves que todavía le he hecho sufrir más a Seiya jejeje… lo siento, no he podido evitarlo… creo que SS me tira más a mi lado tragedia que al lado cómico! (aunque he de decir que este personaje me causa bastante risa, en el buen sentido de la palabra, en muchas escenas dramáticas se me ocurría meter alguna frase cómica jajaja). Bueno… probablemente habrá epílogo… ;) gracias por tu apoyo casi incondicional jajaj! Saludos!_


	4. La maldición de Athena IV

La maldición de Athena IV

El antiguo caballero de Pegaso tenía la cabeza apoyada contra la pared, esperando con ansias una noticia que no llegaba. Después de la ardua batalla, sus cabellos estaban alborotados, y su cuerpo algo mugriento… Era el único que permanecía allí. Únicamente se había despojado de su armadura, debido al calor asfixiante que impregnaba su cuerpo.

El corazón le latía a velocidades desbocadas, mucho más rápido que en cualquier pelea… Saori… estaba tras esa puerta, sujeta a unos tubos que respiraban por ella…

Todos se habían marchado a casa. A descansar. Ya no había enemigos a los que enfrentarse, de nuevo la paz parecía reinar en la Tierra…

Pero en el corazón de Seiya, la oscuridad se había adueñado de cualquier resquicio de vida que hubiera podido tener.

No comprendía por qué el destino se empeñaba en ponerle tantos obstáculos. Había sido un caballero fiel, luchador, valiente… Lo había dado todo. _Todo_.

Todo a cambio de nada.

Él, siendo muy joven, había renunciado a ese brote de amor que bailaba en su corazón cada vez que esos ojos tristes de diosa se cruzaban con su mirada. Había renunciado a ser feliz… Pero porque sabía que Saori así lo requería.

Sin embargo, tras aquella batalla, las cosas se tornaban muy distintas…

El fin de aquella absurda batalla, había sido arrebatar a Saori todo lo que amaba… y parecía que… él era una de las cosas más valoradas por ella… por la diosa… por su chica… su mujer divina. ¡Si al menos él hubiera sabido de aquellos sentimientos antes! Quizá entonces se habría armado de valor y hubiera robarle un beso, o tal vez hacerle una proposición para huir juntos… ¡Ella le amaba! Y él no había podido saborear ese mágico sentimiento correspondido debido a que Saori se encontraba herida de muerte cuando se lo confesó, cuando esas traviesas palabras habían salido, por fin, de sus labios. ¿Por qué la vida le castigaba con semejante crueldad?

Tal vez era… ¿una maldición?

-Disculpe—le interrumpió una mujer de cabellos canos. Seiya la miró con los ojos casi desorbitados. Temía cualquier noticia—¿Es usted familia de la señorita Saori?—el hombre tragó saliva sin ser capaz de articular palabra, y asintió con la cabeza—Es… ¿su marido?

-Sí, claro—masculló Seiya. Pretendía ser una ironía, pero la mujer creyó que lo afirmaba de veras—¿Qué tal se encuentra?

-Pues está mucho mejor, ha evolucionado favorablemente—explicó la enfermera. Seiya sintió cómo se deshinchaba su pecho—Todavía tiene alguna secuela, y no recuerda muy bien algunos sucesos… pero se recuperará. Ahora no se le puede ver, así que si quiere ir a casa puede hacerlo. Mañana podrá verla por la mañana.

-Muchas gracias—dijo Seiya, sonriendo ampliamente.

El caballero salió casi corriendo hacia su casa. Estaba pletórico. Saori estaba bien, podría verla de nuevo, hablar con ella… ¿Besarla?

_No sueñes, Seiya…_

Envió varios mensajes a sus compañeros para explicarles las buenas noticias. Les dijo que podrían visitarla al día siguiente… por la tarde. Obviamente la mañana estaba reservada para él.

Una vez en casa se duchó y cenó.

Apenas podía dormir de la emoción.

Al día siguiente, en cuanto abrió el ojo, no aguantó más rato en la cama y se levantó. Desayuno fuerte, se duchó de nuevo y se acicaló más de la cuenta. Incluso colonia se echó. Ya era hora de empezar a vivir como una persona normal…

Llegó al hospital a las diez en punto, hora en la que comenzaban las visitas.

Como un auténtico quinceañero, aguardó nervioso a que le permitieran entrar en la habitación.

Abrió la puerta con sigilo, y miró hacia la cama… vacía….

-¿Saori?—preguntó, sorprendido.

La joven apareció tras la esquina de la habitación, salía del cuarto de baño… Estaba tan resplandeciente como siempre… Parecía recién aseada.

Ella sonrió de medio lado y miró hacia la ventana, como si estuviera avergonzada por algo…

-¿Qué tal estás, Saori?—le preguntó Seiya, torpemente.

-Pues bien—respondió ella, sentándose sobre la cama. Respiró profundamente y sonrió—Ya me ha dicho el médico que casi no lo cuento… Pero parece que soy fuerte…

-¡Claro que lo eres!—exclamó Seiya, acercándose a ella—Eres fuerte y en ningún momento pensé que esa sería nuestra última batalla—mentía, pero Saori no lo notó. Tras la palabra _batalla_, ambos se ruborizaron ligeramente—Ahora todo acabó… Hay paz… vencimos a Pallas…

-Pallas… ¿quién es ésa?—preguntó Saori, mirando confusa. Seiya arqueó las cejas, sin comprender—¿De qué hablas? Me he perdido desde hace rato…

-La última batalla fue contra la diosa Pallas—dijo Seiya, quedamente. Parecía que Saori había olvidado todo lo reciente… ¿incluida su confesión?—Quería apoderarse del mundo y destruirnos a todos uno a uno con su mazo gigante, para después hacer salchichas con nuestros cuerpos…

-¿Qué dices?—le interrumpió Saori, casi riéndose—¿Salchichas?

Seiya carraspeó y Saori le miró divertida.

-¿De verdad no recuerdas nada?—preguntó Seiya, fastidiado. Quizá fuera mejor así.

-Solo recuerdo una batalla, pero no recuerdo para qué ni por qué—reconoció Saori—Sé que tú y todos mis caballeros luchasteis con bravura, como siempre, y os estaré agradecida por siempre—Seiya frunció el ceño y Saori suspiró. De pronto lo notaba más distante—No me pongas esa cara seria… En cuanto me den el alta, haremos una fiesta en vuestro honor, en el honor de los caballeros de Athena.

Seiya se cruzó de brazos y se alejó de ella, caminando con brío hacia la puerta de salida.

-Pensaba que te había quedado claro que Athena no es nadie para mí—masculló él.

Se detuvo frente a la puerta, contrariado. En realidad no quería salir…

Saori lo miró con pena. No quería que él sufriera más…

Se acercó a él y estuvo a punto de ponerle una mano sobre el hombro.

_Noto su cosmos tan cercano al mío, noto su cosmos apoderándose de mí. Tiemblo al pensar en sus labios sobre los míos… pero es lo que más deseo en estos momentos…_

Saori cerró los ojos e imploró a la suerte para que ese caballero desapareciera para siempre.

-Seiya—lo llamó, dudosa.

Él se giró con lentitud, turbado y dolorido en su interior.

Saori se mordió el labio y reprimió un tonto suspiro.

_De nuevo la maldición de ese caballero que me reta con la mirada, que me abruma, que me bloquea los sentidos… De nuevo mi maldición… _

_Jamás comprenderé por qué sus acaramelados ojos me vuelven tan tonta y tan humana… Ahora que tenía la oportunidad de escapar de él, de asegurarle que no recuerdo nada… ¿Cómo fui tan tonta de confesarle que él era lo más importante para mí? ¡Malditos últimos momentos de vida! Esa Saori que no tiene control sobre sus sentimientos… Esa Saori que me atormenta y que desea enfrentarse a esta diosa… Esa Saori que desea romper la maldición de Athena…_

_¡Si al menos él me llamase Athena! Eso me devolvería a mi lugar… el lugar de una deidad…_

-¿Qué pasa ahora?—le preguntó él, enfadado.

-No tengo la culpa de no recordar algunas cosas—dijo Saori—Perdóname…

-¿No recuerdas qué quería Pallas?—replicó Seiya—¡Tú misma me lo dijiste! ¡Me dijiste que Pallas quería…!

Y no se atrevió a seguir. Deseaba que ella continuase la frase…

Pero Saori se quedó callada y estática. No podía desaprovechar aquella oportunidad de fingir una amnesia después de su metedura de para anterior… ¡Todas las maldiciones deberían caer sobre su persona por haberle revelado que lo amaba!

Seiya apretó los puños con fuerza y golpeó la puerta. Ella le había dicho que prefería morir con el recuerdo de su amor que vivir sin él… ¡Y ahora lo había olvidado!

-¡Maldita seas, Saori!—le gritó Seiya, fuera de sí. Tenía los ojos bañados en lágrimas.

_Saori_… él insistía en llamarla Saori…Y la mujer se estremeció como nunca lo había hecho.

Se acercó un poco más a él y puso una mano sobre su pecho, lentamente, mientras él la miraba confundido. Saori notó el corazón de Seiya palpitando desbocado, aunque su respiración se fue calmando. El gesto de enfado había sido sustituido por la turbación más extrema.

Saori suspiró.

_Lo amo con tanta locura que podría perderme entre sus brazos, morir cien veces y resucitar con sus labios. La maldición de mi locura es peor que cualquier herida mortal…_

-No lo has olvidado, ¿verdad?—se atrevió a decir Seiya, mirándola a los ojos. Ella se estremeció, pero no retiró su mano del pecho del hombre. Por el contrario, colocó su otra mano en la misma posición—No me mientras, Saori… Tu cosmos me trasmite calidez y afecto… y sé que…—sacudió la cabeza y la sujetó de los hombros, sin dejar de mirarla—Tal vez tú lo has olvidado… pero yo no… ¡No lo he olvidado! Ayer yo te dije que te amo… Y tú me correspondiste…

Saori se ruborizó por completo, y Seiya esbozó media sonrisa, entre tímido y decidido.

-No digas nada, por favor—susurró él, aproximando su rostro al de ella—No digas nada que pueda romper este momento… Porque sé que nada de lo que digas es verdad…

-No sé cómo puedes estar tan seguro—titubeó Saori, temblando.

-Puedes fingir toda la amnesia que quieras—prosiguió Seiya—Pero ahora no eres más que una enferma en un hospital… Mañana tal vez seas de nuevo Athena… pero ahora mismo no la veo…

Saori no pudo evitar que Seiya se aproximase todavía más, hasta quedar a escasos milímetros de ella. Casi podía saborear sus labios ansiosos, tanto, que desterró cualquier maldición y se lanzó a ellos con una avidez adolescente.

Seiya sintió con sorpresa el osado beso de Saori, y reaccionó con una pasión desmedida, fundiendo sus labios, amoldando su cuerpo, y dedicándose a ella por completo.

Habían sido tantos años de represión, de negar un sentimiento tan fuerte, tan ansioso, tan cierto…

Se recorrieron el cuerpo con los brazos durante varios minutos, sintiendo sus respiraciones aceleradas y sumiéndose en un éxtasis indescriptible que los llevó al mismo paraíso.

No pensaban en consecuencias, ni siquiera en cómo se había desencadenado todo aquello.

Solo se sentían, se besaban…

Pasados unos minutos, ambos separaron, tratando de recobrar la respiración normal, y se miraron confundidos y avergonzados.

-Sabía que te acordabas—dijo Seiya, apostillando su conjetura. Estaba extasiado—Y que era cierto…

-Seiya, lo siento—se disculpó Saori—Esto… esto ha sido lo más increíble y maravilloso que he sentido nunca, y te mentiría si te dijera que no deseaba hacerlo desde hacía tiempo… Pero…

-Pero… ¿qué?—replicó Seiya.

-Sigo siendo Athena—se lamentó ella, con lágrimas en los ojos. Seiya no comprendía, o no quería comprender—Y me debo a mi divinidad. Ya he errado demasiado en estos dos días.

Seiya frunció el ceño y se giró de nuevo, poniendo la mano sobre el pomo de la puerta.

-De acuerdo, tampoco te rogaré—le dijo Seiya, ofuscado—Tú sabes lo que te pierdes…—ella arqueó una ceja… ¿Cómo podía ser tan pretencioso en un momento así?—Y lo que me pierdo yo… Pero entiendo que te debas a tu divinidad…

El hombre salió de la habitación dando un portazo, y Saori se quedó mirando la puerta con una terrible agonía.

Tras aquel beso, su amor y su deseo se habían incrementado.

Pero no podía salir corriendo tras él como una princesa de cuento, porque no lo era. Ella era una diosa.

Y ahora más que nunca sabía que su maldición era haber caído en esa absurda trampa llamada amor…

El amor por Seiya, su más leal caballero, constituía su peor sortilegio… La maldición de Athena, de la que jamás podría liberarse.

* * *

_Y por fin el cierre de esta breve historia! Lo dicho, sé que no es original y peca de un poco aburrida y predecible, pero iré matizando los personajes poco a poco y espero algún día subir un fic decente de SS. _

_Muchas gracias por la acogida y por los ánimos! Realmente pienso que me habéis acogido muy bien en este fandom. _

_Saludos a todos!_

_Y agradecimientos especiales a __**Fátima-Aries, Saori-Luna, Sumi, Suki, Asukii y Seipegasus**__ por sus reviews!_

_**Suki **__no la he matado jajajaja… gracias por tu review y por tus ánimos!_

_**Diana:**__ gracias miles por tus halagos, en poke no es que sea buena o mala, es que se me ocurren muchas más ideas! A cual más loca, eso sí…_

_**Seipegasus:**__ muchas gracias! Finalmente incluso un cuarto capítulo ha habido _

_**Fátima-Aries:**__ al final ha salido medio bien… bueno al menos no la maté jajaja_

_**Sumi: **__gracias gracias hermosa! __ tus halagos son exagerados, pero de verdad que me alegra que te guste lo que escribo aunque sea un poquito. Supongo que el final no te habrá gustado tanto…_

_**Asukii:**__ gracias a ti por tu comentario, espero que te haya gustado el desenlace aunque mucho me temo que no… Saori no ha sido valiente…_


End file.
